This invention relates to a container according to ISO standards, designed as a mobile work space for civilian and military use (shelter)
ISO containers with a cuboid metal structural frame comprising ISO corners and edge profiles connecting these ISO corners, as well as thermally insulated side walls, ceiling and floor are known from DE 37 19 301 C2, for example.
The construction of the structure for CSC-certified stackable containers (1:1 design, not expandable, e.g., DE 37 19 301 C2, and 1:2 and 1:3 expandable designs, e.g., EP 0 682 156 B1) is obtained essentially from the stresses that occur in shipping and the vertical loads that occur when up to nine units are stacked (CSC: International Convention for Safe Containers). Point loads and area loads are specified for the container bottom. The tare weight of the equipment to be mounted there must be applied to the walls. Wall cutouts for doors (emergency exit) and for the power supply, air conditioning ducts and optionally the water supply increase the structural complexity and the number of heat bridges.
The thermal insulation should not be at the expense of the interior size and/or increasing the empty weight of the container. Heat transfer coefficients of 0.55 to 0.75 W/(m2K) can be achieved easily with sandwich walls having shearing rigidity (sheet metal-polyurethane-sheet metal) with thicknesses of 40 mm to 60 mm. With current designs, the openings, edges and corners increase the k value of the entire container to values substantially greater than 1 W/(m2K).
For civilian and military applications (mobile sanitation facilities and work rooms such as field command posts and communications systems) for use throughout the world, even under extreme climate conditions, there is a need for reducing the technical complexity and economic cost required for the power supply and [heating and] air conditioning. Transmission losses of the container, which is closed on all sides, may constitute 30% or more of the heating and cooling demand, except for applications with an extremely high fresh air demand (operating rooms).
The problem of substantially improving the thermal insulation cannot be solved by thicker thermal insulation layers and not with the usual structural designs.
DE 197 47 181 A1 discloses a refrigerated container or insulated container which includes thermally insulated side walls plus ceiling and floor, each framed by bordering copings. The bordering copings are designed as hollow profiles and have a core of thermal insulation material. By way of edge profiles designed in two parts, the side walls, ceiling and floor are fixedly joined together in the area of the bordering copings. One disadvantage of this container is the fact that heat bridges created due to the use of the hollow profiles have a negative effect on the heat transfer coefficient value of the container.
EP 0 064712 A1 describes a refrigerated container having a continuous insulation layer. The exterior side of the insulation is formed by a steel frame with upper and lower cross beams and exterior wall panels. Interior planking is provided on the inside of the refrigerated container.